


Moments of Clarity

by musiclover57



Category: The Shadow Behind the Stars - Rebecca Hahn
Genre: Aglaia POV, Brainwashing, Death, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Raiders, Trauma, memory spells, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover57/pseuds/musiclover57
Summary: I woke up on a boat, and realized I hadn't been asleep
Relationships: Aglaia/Chloe undertones
Kudos: 2





	Moments of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> The Shadow Behind the Stars was written by Rebecca Hahn, and I own nothing.

When I woke up, I was on a boat. 

Though “woke up” doesn’t quite describe it, since I wasn’t exactly asleep before. Upon closer examination, it wasn’t even the feeling of waking up. Waking up is coming to your senses after a period of them being dulled so your energy was filled. That’s not what I experienced, not quite. It was as though a mist blew out of my eyes. It was a newfound understand; it was clarity when all had been hidden away. I was suddenly brought to the forefront of my mind and only just realized I hadn’t all along been there. I was suddenly freed and only just realized I’d been imprisoned deep inside myself. I _felt_ and only just realized I’d been numb.

I remembered and only just realized…

My attention was brought to my waker, my freer, my Chloe. I remembered her, but those memories were shrouded by clouds and only just clear enough to make out. I knew the girl might want to kill me. I knew this with a stunning calm. I knew that she also didn’t—so I pushed that knowledge aside for now to welcome the still-steady flow of recollection. I knew the girl’s name was Chloe; I knew I had spent much unaccounted-for time with her and her…sisters? Yes, sisters, I recalled. Serena and Xinot. Serena I had spent the most time with, but Chloe I remembered more. She cut through the illusion, for I knew now it was an illusion, sharper than her sisters. She shown brighter, too—I could see it the deep, dark eyes she was hiding behind thick brown hair, each long strand as straight and thin as the very edge of a sharpened blade. Each part of her shone brighter than the rest, fighting to be seen, demanding attention, but I didn’t feel overwhelmed. Instead, I felt as though I was only seeing her at all because I looked. I felt as though, should I have seen her in the village, I would have walked straight past. 

The village—suddenly, it all came back to me, like a gust of wind that comes from the clouds to throw you off balance. The village. 

The illusion was gone, and clarity had returned. For now, for good… I knew I might not have much time. 

So I knew exactlywhat I had to do.

“They weren’t raiders, Chloe.”


End file.
